


One More Night

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Bored Marcus, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi Public Sex, Stakeout, mentions of lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Marcus and Tomas pull a stake out to try and find a demon. Things get a little heated...





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking through some of my first ever written one shots for this fandom and found this one! I remember thinking some at some point "what would a Marcus and Tomas stakeout look out..." and this piece was born!
> 
> This is also probably one of my shortest one shots I have ever written. 
> 
> I am guessing this would probably take place between season 1 and season 2
> 
> Title comes from the song "One more Night" by Maroon 5

“I am bored.” Marcus stated crossing his arms in the driver’s seat as Tomas lowered his binoculars.

“Recite the Lord’s Prayer then.” Tomas suggested looking out the windshield.

“Done that…30 times already.”

“You have not."

“Alright 17. Can't believe I forgot my fucking sketchbook.” Marcus muttered letting his head hit the back of the headrest.

“Look just one more night. One more night of this and then we can try a different method to find this demon.” Tomas advised looking through the binoculars again as Marcus fiddled with the radio. “What are you doing! Keep it on that station.”

“But that station is bloody boring.”

“Remember what Father Gretcher said…it is that station that the demon manipulates when it is near.” Tomas reminded Marcus who let out a dramatized sigh and turned it back to the station.

“If that’s true.”

“The father says it is as do several other people we’ve spoken to.”

Marcus sighed saying “Stake outs are nothing like in the movies.”

Tomas set the binoculars down and leaned back in the chair.

“You know you look very sexy in that outfit. Granted any outfit you wear is sexy. Especially that silky lace number you wore last…”

“Marcus!” Tomas hissed as Marcus looked at him with an innocent expression.

“What? Just making conversation and giving my darling compliments.” Tomas just shook his head when Marcus leaned over and whispered “The way it clung to your body and the red brought out your eyes. How easy it was to hike it up and thrust into you. Hmm the feel of the fabric on my skin…best feeling ever besides being in you. Oh and how gorgeous you looked after I fucked you laying there…with it clinging even more to your sweaty body and chest heaving…”

“Marcus please stop…” Tomas whispered as Marcus just chuckled, Tomas gasping at the feeling of air against the shell of his ear, and looked down.

“Why Tomas am I turning you on?”

Tomas blushed and said “Um…”

“Come here.” Marcus purred when Tomas let out a squeak as he was manhandled into Marcus’ lap.

“Marcus! What if we are caught?”

“By who? We are hidden remember. Stake out?”

“But we may miss the guy…”

“The radio. If it is true then we will know he is near by the radio.” Marcus countered as Tomas just looked at him biting his lower lip. “Any more excuses?”

“We’re in a car.” Tomas said weakly as Marcus gave him a wicked smile.

“Something to mark off the bucket list eh?”

“You read my bucket list!” Tomas exclaimed blushing further.

“You left it on the counter. I was merely curious. No better time to get started then the present…or something like that.” Tomas was about to respond as Marcus cut him off with a kiss.

Tomas gasped into the kiss feeling Marcus undo his belt, button, and zipper gripping his cock. “Mar…Marcus…” Tomas whimpered wrapping his arms around Marcus’ neck.

“Hmm yes I love how you say my name. Knowing that I am the only one that can bring you this pleasure.” Tomas began moving as Marcus continued stoking his cock twisting occasionally.

“Oh Marcus please…” Tomas gasped gripping Marcus' shoulders.

Marcus kissed Tomas’ neck saying “Please what?”

“Please I need…”

Marcus reached around with his other hand and kneaded Tomas’ rear saying, “That will have to be another time my love…we may not have long in the car and I don’t want to start something I can’t finish. But you can bet when we get back to the hotel room…your ass is mine.”

Tomas moaned lowly as Marcus smirked saying “You like that? Like knowing that you belong to me and are mine? That I can do this anytime I want because of that?”

Tomas just whimpered in pleasure, burying his face into Marcus’ neck as Marcus moved faster saying “Only I can fuck you, spill my seed in you…fill you up nice and full. So perfect…so perfect for me, for my cock, for everything.” Tomas bit down on Marcus’ shoulder crying his release as Marcus continued pumping him.

When he was finished, Tomas just lay there shuddering as Marcus chuckled and kissed the side of Tomas’ head.

Marcus grabbed a napkin that was left over from their dinner and cleaned off his hand saying “Never mind I think I like stake outs.” Tomas just muttered something into his neck as Marcus wrapped his arms around his back chuckling.

“What say we head back to our hotel and uh…handle some other things?” Marcus suggested in a sultry tone as Tomas turned to look at the clock on the radio seeing that it read 12:10.

“May as well, we know that after midnight he doesn’t show up.” Tomas said as Marcus gently spilled Tomas back into the passenger’s seat and buckled him up. Tomas lolled his head to look at Marcus saying “What?”

Marcus just smiled saying “I just love seeing you like that…blissed out and content.”

Tomas returned the smile saying “It feels good.”

“And soon you will feel even better darling. Oh and I brought the thing that started this all.” Marcus advised with a wink, as Tomas shook his head, chuckling, as Marcus drove off back to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please like and review if you wish!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
